wikimihaifandomcom-20200214-history
Canterbury Authority Transport
Canterbury Authority Transport (in romanian language Transportul Autorității din Canterbury), commonly known as CAT, is the bus services & transportation authority in Canterbury. It was founded in 1997 and is responsible for planning and executing transport projects, along with legislation and strategic plans of transportation in the city. It is a department of the Government of Canterbury. 1. First Travel (established in 1997) The main group of this game. It has the most people and is the most popular. There are many buses, such as a reflex bus (billing) and a two-story bus. 1 2. Sky Travel (estabilished in 2002) It was the group that owned the longest bus at the time of the 3.39 version, but the bus disappeared with version 4. Many people were disappointed and left this group. The coach bus was added back on June 17th! 3. Metroline (estabilished in 2008) One of the most popular groups because of the unusual buses. There are 321 routes that can only be operated by this group. 4. Compass Group (2017-2019) A group that can operate all routes. You can operate all routes from 1 to Loop. The fastest bus goes to 130km. Compass was removed from Canterbury in 2019. 5. Stagecoach South (2000-2013, 2019-present) The old name was Stagecoach, but it was suspended from Canterbury in 2013 (...) The special thing is operating lot of coaches. Stagecoach South has returned to Canterbury in 2019 6. Arriva Connecting Roblox (2012-2019) The old name was Arriva, but it got longer with version 4 (...) The special thing is that the bus-driven sound is a little offensive. 7. Arriva North West (2016-2019) New in version 4. There are 500 routes that can only be operated by this group. It was removed from Canterbury in 2019. 9. Shanie's Transportation Authorisation Group (SIT, 2019-present) A group that can operate 500 routes. You can operate all routes from 1 to 747. It was added for Canterbury in 2019. Services and technology CAT uses one of the most advanced and smartest technologies in the world for residents of Canterbury. It has officially launched a mobile app for all services mentioned below. * CAT Card * Public Transport * Canterbury Bus * Canterbury Bus Stations * Canterbury Coaches * Canterbury Bendy-Buses * CAT Canterbury * Canterbury and District Bus Simulator * CAT corporate service app Routes list Routes in 2019 * 1 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ East Canterbury ALDO * 1A - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ East Canterbury ALDO * 6X - Canterbury District Hospital ↔ Appleton * S7 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury Int'l Airport * 17 - Canterbury City ↔ Appleton Retail Park * 17X - Canterbury City ↔ Appleton Retail Park * 24 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Appleton Retail Park * 39 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury Broadway * 40 - Canterbury District Hospital ↔ East Canterbury ALDO * 123 - Canterbury City ↔ Appleton Retail Park * 321 - Canterbury Int'l Airport ↔ Canterbury Park & Ride * 500 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury Int'l Airport * 737 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury Int'l Airport * 747 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury Int'l Airport * 777X - Canterbury City ↔ Appleton Retail Park * PR1 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury Park & Ride Suspended Bus Lines from Canterbury * 5 - Appleton Retail Park ↔ East Canterbury ALDO * 62 - Canterbury Bus Station ↔ Canterbury District Hospital * 322 - Canterbury City ↔ Canterbury Park & Ride Current Buses First Travel * Enviro 200 * Enviro 400H City * Enviro 500 * Scania OmniCity Bendy-bus * Wright Eclipse 3 * Wright Eclipse Fusion Bendy-bus * Wright Fusion Bendy-bus * Wright Renown * Wright Streetdeck (CSG) * Wright StreetLite * Wright StreetLite WF Metroline * ADL E400 MMC * Enviro 200 MMC * Enviro 200 Dart * Mercedes-Benz Citaro C1 Facelift (Greenline) * Plaxton Leopard * Wright StreetLite Sky Travel * Braver * Dennis Dart MPD * Optare Solo * Plaxton Panther Stagecoach South * Enviro 200 MMC * Transbus Dart Shanie's Transportation Authorisation Group (SIT) * Mercedes-Benz Citaro C1 * Wright Eclipse Urban * Wright Gemini Definitvely Retired Buses First Travel * Enviro 200 MMC * Enviro 300 * Enviro 500 * Plaxton Centro * Plaxton Pointer 1 * Plaxton President * Wright Gemini 3 Metroline * Mercedes-Benz Citaro C1 * Mercedes-Benz Citaro C2 * Optare Solo * Sightseeing Gemini 1 * VanHool TD17 (Corporation Livery) * VanHool TD17 (Greenline Livery) Sky Travel * Enviro 400 * VanHool Astromega * Wright Renown Stagecoach West * Dennis Dart * Enviro 200 * Plaxton Pointer Buses from Removed Groups Compass Group * ALX 400 (Sighseeing) * Enviro 200 * Enviro 200 Dart * Enviro 200 MMC * Optare Esteem * Optare Versa * Plaxton President * Plaxton President (Sightseeing) * Transbus Enviro 300 * VanHool TD17 Coach * Wright StreetLite * Wright StreetLite WF Arriva North West * Man EcoCity * Optare Solo * Wright StreetLite * Dennis Dart Arriva Connecting Robox * Dennis Dart * Scania OmniCity * Wright Streetdeck (CSG) Training Buses First Travel * Wright StreetLite Metroline * Mercedes-Benz Citaro C1 Facelift